


By the Emperor's Light

by TigerKonigs



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU - Warhammer 40k AU, F/F, OOC (Kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKonigs/pseuds/TigerKonigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Planet of Remnant lies on the Imperium of Man's northern reaches. It is home to the abhuman faunus, but in recent weeks, it has been beset by Chaos cults. Fighting these Cults is a girl known as Ruby Rose, however, for every one she rids the planet of, another takes its place. Now, with the arrival of the Ordo Hereticus lost, Ruby Rose must gather allies and prevent the fall of the Planet to Chaos. (Warhammer 40,000 AU, where RWBY and friends are recruited into an Inquisitorial Warband by Ozpin and Goodwitch. Characters may be OOC.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rose of the Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my 2nd ever fanfic, and my first RWBY fanfic. I got an idea for a RWBY Warhammer 40,000 AU while playing some Dawn of War 2, so decided to take a shot at writing it. I don't know how consistent my updates will be, but enjoy reading, and please leave some feedback so I can improve!

The crack of a lasgun. The smell of ozone. The dull thump of a body hitting the floor. No other cultist on patrol had noticed their fallen comrade. Ruby ceased peering down the scope of her rifle. Sighing, she grabbed the gun and most silently towards the fallen body. She reached the body, and placed down her rifle. Taking her combat knife, she began removing all the Chaos iconography from the cultist’s clothing. Neatly piling it up, she then retrieved a small, simple Aquila symbol. Grasping it between her hands, she began to pray under her breath as she drew her las-pistol.

“Blessed are we, the scions of the Emperor,” she began, “and may He deliver us from the taint of Chaos. And may those who have fallen in His service be forever by His side, and those who have not find redemption in their end.”

A crack could be heard, the las-pistol firing. The Chaos iconography was near unnoticeable now, the shreds of clothing scorched by the blast. She took one last look at the body, and retrieved her rifle.

 

She continued on into the building. She shivered. She could feel the taint of Chaos all around her, and it made her stomach turn. She patted her rifle reassuringly.

“You’ll keep my safe, won’t you sweetheart?” She says to it, the gesture calming her nerves slightly.

Deeper she goes, and she is set on edge by the lack of resistance. Something is deeply wrong here.

“Normally, the Cults will not be as empty as this. Even if less people are turning their back on the Emperor, the patrols outside say otherwise.” She mutters, the sound of her own voice reassuring her.

And so, she found herself outside a set of doors. She scowls. The previous Imperial iconography had been defiled, and Chaos symbols had been messily carved onto them. Steeling herself, she opens the doors. The greeting is entirely one she expects. The cultists, previously embroiled in a heretical ritual, turn to view the new arrival. Their leader, a man with startling ginger hair, a bowler hat, cane, and white suit smirks at her.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here,” He taunts, “A Servant of the Corpse Emperor has come to rain on our little parade here. Well, how’s about we make Red over here as much of a corpse as her precious God. Can’t let our fun be interrupted now, can we?”

The Cultists are riled up now, and begin to move for their weapons. Ruby’s eyes glanced over to a fallen pillar nearby, which would provide adequate cover. Tensing her muscles, she readied herself.

“If you truly wish to waste the gift the Emperor has given you, go ahead,” She spits back, “But know this, whatever you heretics have been promised, it will matter little against the Holy Light of the Emperor.”

They rush for their weapons, and Ruby rolls into cover and brings her weapon up, ready to fire.

“Come on Crescent Rose,” She says to her rifle, “Let’s show them what we can do.”

Her first blast catches one of the cultists dead on, and another in the shoulder. Her second neutralises another, and she ducks quickly to avoid the return fire from the autoguns some have procured. She peeks out, an accurate las-blast hitting the head of one of the gunners, and she hastens to release another. Another cultist falls. There are still many cultists, and some are charging towards her with knives, swords and pistols. She lets a rapid succession of blasts from her rifle, and grabs her knife. She fells a few of the charging cultists, but the group makes it into combat with her. She ducks under the swing of a blade, a precise stab to its wielder felling him swiftly. She parries the knife of another, and ends their life with a stab to the heart. A Close range pistol shot from a third is absorbed by her Flak vest, and she responds with a respond slash along their neck. Blood splashes onto her face and armour, and a quick kick to the final combatant’s stomach staggers her. The slash across the necks ends her. Ruby grabs her rifle again, and deals with the remaining cultists with precise, rapid blasts. Now, only she and the cultist leader stand alive in the room.

“Your heretical henchmen stand little chance of felling a dedicated servant of the Emperor,” She boasts, “Give up now, Treasonous Scum, and the Emperor will offer you redemption in your death.”

He merely scoffs, and grabs his cane. “It is foolish of you to think me unprepared, whelp.”

He raises his cane, and a Warp Energy blast is released from it. Ruby dodges, but the blast still sends her hurtling away from the door.

“The Dark Gods truly reward those who are faithful, unlike your Corpse God,” He says mockingly, as he moves to make his escape, walking past the staggered Ruby.

She picked herself up, and gave chase. She reached the entrance, and saw him moving to embark into the rear of a Chimera.

“A Parting Gift, Red,” He shouts, Warp Blast charging in his cane. “You’ll certainly be with your God Emperor now.”

It fires, and Ruby braces herself. She feels her doom approaching. She mutters her last prayers to Emperor, saddened that she will meet her end before she could purge the taint that had begun to take root on her home world.

 

She hears the explosion, feels its searing heat, but yet she remains living. She opens her eyes, and in front of her stands a tall, blonde haired woman. A Force Barrier prevents the blast from hitting either of them. Ruby recognises the Insignia upon the woman’s coat. Ruby gasps, barely containing her excitement. The woman is an Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor.

“He got away,” The Inquisitor mutters, “Blast.”

She turns to face Ruby, and is greeted by her excited face.

“You’re an Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor!” Ruby says excitedly, “By the Emperor, It’s an honour to meet you. I am in eternal gratitude for you saving my life.”

The Inquisitor looks at her. It is rare to see such enthusiasm for the meeting of an Inquisitor.

“Were you the one who cleared out this cult and a few others prior?” The Inquisitor questions, pointing towards the building Ruby and the man had emerged from.

Ruby nods in reply. She had only been doing the Emperor’s work, so there nothing to fear.

“I have someone who wishes to meet with you,” The Inquisitor states, “We have been watching your actions for some time.”

 

Ruby sat in the dimly lit room. The Inquisitor from before was watching her, but Ruby had nothing to fear. She was a loyal servant of the Emperor, and would assist the Inquisitor in whatever way possible.

“What you have done over these past few weeks is very admirable,” The Inquisitor says, “But you should have contacted the Inquisition immediately instead of trying to deal with it yourself.”

Ruby shrinks in her chair slightly, feeling embarrassed. While she may have been doing the Emperor’s work, the Inquisition was far more qualified.

“Now, now Glynda, no need to scare her,” A man said, still obscured by the dim lighting. “Hello there, Ruby Rose.”

“Hello,” Ruby replied timidly, “Is there something you need from me?”

He chuckles slightly. “I am Ozpin, Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus. This is Inquisitor Goodwitch, and we, need your assistance in removing the Chaos taint from this world.”

“Would you like to temporarily join our Inquisitorial Retinue?” He offers.

Ruby looks at him, and smiles. “I will gladly do the work the Emperor requires me to. I accept your offer, Inquisitor Ozpin.” He merely smiles back in reply.


	2. None Shall Find Me Wanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, up comes the second chapter two weeks after the first. Getting distracted by Dawn of War 2 doesnt help, nor does getting distracted by Anime. Ah well, Enjoy reading, and be sure to leave some feedback so I can improve!

The abhumans known as Faunus are unique to Remnant, a world on the far reaches of the Imperium of Man. Characterised by their superior speed, agility, and stealthiness, as well as enhanced low-light vision. But perhaps their most unique trait is their animal features: depending on the animal the Faunus is derived from, they may have an additional pair of ears, horns or even a tail. However, this came with an insidious weakness: all Faunus were more vulnerable to the influence of the Warp. This led to much suspicion from the humans of the planet. And so, the White Fang was formed with the help of the Adeptus Sororitas convent on the planet. This gave the Faunus a chance to do the Emperor’s work, either by assisting the Hospitaller sisters on the planet, or by preparing Faunus for service in the Imperial Guard. However, something is up with the White Fang. It has stopped helping the Hospitallers, and now they have begun to wage war on the Planetary Defence Forces. Now, there are some within the Fang who fear that Chaos has tainted their ranks. And they must flee, lest they fall too…

 

Blake pressed her back against the wall, holding her breath. Although she knew that they would see her if they even bothered to look in her direction, but she held hope. She had to leave now, and reach the Inquisitors that were supposed to now be on the planet. She had to tell them of what had happened to the White Fang. The guards passed her, chatting absentmindedly with each other. They didn’t seem to notice her, and she let out the breath she was holding in. Peeking round the corner, and seeing the corridor was clear, she began to move down the corridor. She had to be cautious in this corridor. There was little room to manoeuvre and less room to hide. If she died here, the actions of the White Fang could doom the entire Faunus people if the truth wasn’t revealed. Sweat beaded down her face, as she felt it again.

“It’s everywhere,” Blake thought, “The taint. The whispers. They’re everywhere. I have to escape.”

She quickened her pace, and the corridor led to a large warehouse. The warehouse was the only exit from the facility that led towards Hive City Vale. Any other route would have taken days. Days she didn’t have. This was her only way out. She frowned, and entered the warehouse. Slinking between the containers stacked in the warehouse, she approached the exit. Upon reaching the exit, she let out a sigh of relief. She had made it.

 

Or so Blake thought. After opening the door to leave, she was greeted by a burly White Fang member with an Eviscerator Chainsword. He smirked, baring his teeth at her, and then she felt it. Blake held back an urge to retch at the taint she felt coming off of him.

“Leaving so soon?” He asked, still smirking, “How about you stay a little, and _play_.”

He swung his weapon in a fierce downward arc, and Blake was forced to leap back to dodge it, having nowhere else to manoeuvre. Blake drew her blade, the power field coursing around the blade of the katana.

“It seems I have to fight here,” Blake thought, “But I will have to be careful. One blow from that Eviscerator and I’ll be split in half.”

She needed to gain the initiative. Dashing forward, she thrust her blade towards his stomach. His weapon was too sluggish for him to parry, but he still managed to move it to block Blake’s strike. She slashed again, now towards his leg, and he barely blocked it with the Eviscerator. Blake struck again, this time aiming for his arm, but this time he parried it with the Eviscerator, knocking Blake off balance slightly. He followed this with another heavy strike, and Blake saw an opening. Dodging at the last moment, she brought her blade and sliced across his stomach. The Carapace Armour he wore was effortlessly sliced into by the power field on Blake’s blade, and it sank into the flesh below. Blood sprayed from the wound, and he sank to the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief. Removing the blade from him, she shook a little of the blood off. She continued on outside, into the forest.

She had never expected him to get back up from that, so give her a little credit. But she should have at least been more vigilant. Now, she was still dazed and on the forest floor. Above her, the White Fang member she thought she had killed. He was still bleeding from the stomach, and his Eviscerator was in his hands.

“The Dark Gods have granted me power. Did you truly think that blow could fell me?” he taunted, “Now, let me offer your Skull to the Skull Throne.”

He raised his Eviscerator above his head. Blake scrunched her eyes closed, and prayed to the Emperor that something might save her. It was then, she heard the sharp crack of a Long-Las. She opened her eyes. The White Fang member had been knocked off his feet by the shot, and it was then that Blake saw _her_. Blake had spent so long in the dark for the past few years, that a light like this amazed her. But, as much as she would have liked to marvel at it, she still had to escape. Especially since the White Fang member was getting up.

“We need to get going! I wasted a whole power pack on that shot, and she’s still overheated,” Blake’s saviour shouted, “That shot should still keep that Heretic dazed for a bit, so let’s go!”

Blake nodded, and ran towards her. Upon reaching her, they both took off deeper into the forest.

 

The pair of them had managed to escape, and lost their pursuers by navigating through the forest. Blake was still entranced by how much her saviour shone.

“I wonder if she is an angel…” Blake said, not realising she had said it out loud.

“Wonder if who is an angel?” Her saviour questioned. Blake was a little taken aback.

“Oh, Did I say that out loud? Sorry,” Blake apologised, “But, may I at least know my saviour’s name so I may thank her properly?”

Her saviour smiled brightly. “Ruby Rose,” She said, “Your saviour’s name, is Ruby Rose.”

Blake smiled back at her. “Thank You for saving me, Ruby Rose,” Blake replied, “And the name of the person you saved is Blake Belladonna.”

A look of realisation crossed Ruby’s face. “Oh! You used to help out at the Convent as well!” Ruby said.

Blake nodded wistfully, and Ruby was saddened a little. She knew why Blake had been unable to help at the Convent. Her fears had been confirmed.

“So, if you are trying to escape, then it really is true,” Ruby said sadly, “The White Fang really have fallen to Chaos, haven’t they?”

Blake’s only reply was a nod.

“Then we will have to see the Inquisitors. I wonder how they’ll react to this…”

 

They reached the Inquisitors in Hive City Vale without further incident. Ruby and Blake reported the situation to Inquisitors Ozpin and Goodwitch, and now, Blake had been taken in for further questioning.

“You have reported to us that the White Fang have fallen to Chaos, and you were a White Fang member. Give us a reason why you shouldn’t be executed for heresy on the spot.” Goodwitch barked at her.

“To be honest, there is little why I shouldn’t,” Blake began, “But once I learned the truth, I couldn’t side with them anymore. I would no longer kill for them; I didn’t wish to be a slave to the Dark Gods. But it was there. The darkness was all around me, the sickening taint, the horrifying whispers. I could feel myself choking on it all the time. I had to escape. I had heard rumours that Inquisitors had arrived in Vale, and I hoped that if I reported it to them, you, then the White Fang would be stopped before they could take more innocent lives. If my life was forfeit, then it would be a worthy sacrifice.”

Goodwitch nodded, and she looked towards Ozpin.

“Miss Belladonna, tell us more,” Ozpin said, “Specifically, the details of your escape.”

“I ran into a little trouble when I was leaving the facility. A White Fang member confronted me, and a short struggle ensued. I thought I had killed him, but some sort of Daemonic blessing kept him alive. He managed to knock me to the floor, and was about to kill me. Then, Ruby saved me.”

“Saved you?” Ozpin asked, “How did Miss Rose achieve this?”

“She managed to knock him out temporarily. But she also saved from something else. Just looking at how she seemed to shine with the Emperor’s Light dispelled all the darkness in me. All the whispers, the promises of daemons, forgotten.”

Ozpin just nodded, and looked towards Goodwitch. She seemed to get his unspoken message, and she left the room.

“Miss Belladonna,” Ozpin began, “You have trained with the White Fang. You had in your possession, a power weapon, which is no cheap trinket. You speak of the Emperor’s Light shining from Miss Rose. We know Faunus are more sensitive to the influences of the Warp. So, perhaps, the Emperor’s Light does shine from her. And I’m willing to bet on that risk to make use of your skillset.”

Ozpin leaned in closer. “Miss Belladonna, I offer you a temporary place in my Inquisitorial retinue.”

Blake face shifted to one of determination. “None shall find me wanting, Inquisitor,” She replied, “I accept your offer.”

Ozpin nodded, and smiled. As they left the room, Blake realised something. She had left the White Fang to prevent the spread of Chaos. And now, she would achieve this aim, personally.


End file.
